Araña espía
by Sakhory
Summary: Esa ordinaria araña podía ser un espía en potencia, y debían eliminarla a toda costa. Costara lo que costara. One-shoot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes~

**Araña espía. **

-¡Mátala!-rugió Konan, subida a una silla.

-Konan, sólo es una araña…-intentó hacerla razonar el líder.

-¿Y sí es una araña ninja, preparada para espiarnos?

Pein se quedó sin argumentos con eso. Incluso miró al pequeño animal con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué no la matas tú?-cuestionó él.

-Puede que les tenga un poquito fobia-masculló la chica, por lo bajo.

Pein suspiró. Fue hasta donde estaba la dichosa araña. No era increíblemente grande, pero tenía un tamaño considerable, lo suficiente para no pasar desapercibida. Se dispuso a pisar el arácnido con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste se escurrió, y fue hacia una esquina. Sonriendo por tenerla acorralada, la aplastó. Pero no le hizo nada. Estaba demasiado arrinconada como para ser aplastada. Pein hizo una mueca ante eso.

-¿La mataste?-preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Eh… esto… ¡Itachi, Kisame!

Los aludidos fueron hacia dónde estaba el líder. El primero con cara de póker, y el otro con cierta curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

-Encárguense de eso-ordenó el de cabello naranja, señalando al rincón.

-¿_Eso_? No logro ver nada-dijo Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos. El líder levantó una ceja con incredulidad, antes de irse con la chica, que seguía arriba de una silla y miraba hacia la esquina con asco y temor.

-Itachi-comenzó a decir Kisame –El sharingan comienza a afectarte la vista. Hay una araña allí.

-Oh. Ya veo.

Los otros tres estuvieron a punto de hacer un comentario debido a lo irónico que sonó eso, pero se abstuvieron.

El Uchiha intentó aplastar la araña, pero no tuvo éxito, al igual que su líder. Kisame intentó moverla con su espada. Cuando el animal logró ir hacia la pared, Itachi tuvo vía libre para matar a la araña. Pero, debido a su mala vista, no fue difícil para el animal el poder subir hasta el techo. Kisame, haciendo acopio de su altura, tomó un libro e intentó darle a la araña. Sonrió en cuánto se dio cuenta de que había acertado. Despegó el libro del techo, y la araña cayó al suelo.

Pero no estaba muerta. Apenas tocó suelo, corrió hasta esconderse tras un mueble muy grande.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Deidara, que estaba bajando la escalera, seguido por Sasori.

-No puedo crear mis marionetas con todos esos malditos golpes-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Tratamos de matar una araña-explicó Kisame. Los dos recién llegados lo miraron incrédulos. Ninguno podía creer que armaban todo ese alboroto por una simple araña.

-Acabemos con esto-masculló el marionetista, e intentó correr el mueble. Pero no pudo.

-Maestro, no podrá correr ese mueble usted solo, um-comentó el rubio.

-¿Es por la altura, no? Mocoso, no juzgues a la gente por eso-dijo Sasori, enfadado. Su alumno parpadeó, atónito. Él no lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero parecía que el mayor era bastante susceptible en ese aspecto.

-No podrás con eso. Cuando lo trajimos aquí, tuvimos que arrastrarlo todos-le recordó Konan.

-Maldito Kakuzu y su fetiche por comprar muebles baratos pero nulamente prácticos-maldijo el líder. Estaba alterado, debido a que la posible araña espía quede ahí, dispuesta a escapar con información apenas bajaran la guardia.

Debían tomar medidas drásticas.

-Deidara-llamó el ex alumno de Jiraya. El rubio lo miró-Encárgate de eso.

-¿Eso significa que…?-preguntó el nombrado emocionado, mientras su líder asentía con la cabeza -¡Por fin! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso con ese maldito mueble!

-¿Eh?-preguntó la chica, atónita -¿Hablas en serio?

Pein asintió. Deidara sacó arcilla explosiva del interior de su túnica, mientras comenzaba a formar la bomba.

-¿¡Dejarás que explote el mueble!?-preguntó Zetsu, alterado, que acababa de llegar. El líder asintió por enésima vez –Perfecto, odiaba ese estúpido mueble.

Los miembros de Akatsuki retrocedieron, dejando a Deidara frente a frente con el mueble. La pequeña ave que el artista había creado fue volando hasta el mueble. El rubio hizo un sello y activó la técnica.

La explosión voló el mueble en pedazos.

-… Le faltó más drama-criticó Itachi, mientras apartaba un trozo de madera que había volado hacia él.

Pein suspiró aliviado. La araña espía y el mueble maldito. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Su alivio se fue por el retrete al ver la araña subiendo por la pared levemente chamuscada.

-¡No!-exclamó, y los otros siguieron la trayectoria de su mirada, viendo que, en efecto, el animal seguía vivo.

-Estúpidas arañas inmortales… debe de ser pariente de Hidan-murmuró Zetsu.

-¿Alguien me llamó?-preguntó el nombrado, entrando al recinto, con su hoz.

Acababa de llegar de una misión junto con su compañero Kakuzu. Éste último pasó de largo, dispuesto a ir a su habitación para contar el dinero ganado. Antes de subir la escalera, se paró en seco. Había algo que faltaba allí. Pero, ¿qué era?

Se dio media vuelta y analizó el recinto. Deidara y el líder estaban intentando matar una araña contra la pared. Algo raro, dado que la pared estaba tapada por el mueble.

Un mueble cuyos trozos estaban desparramados por el suelo, alrededor de los rastros de una bomba y el leve olor a pólvora. Kakuzu creyó que los ojos se le inyectaban en sangre.

-¡EXPLOTARON MI MUEBLE! ¡HIJOS DE…!–Gritó, hecho una furia.

-¿Explotaron el mueble?-interrumpió Hidan, atónito, y luego sonrió –Genial, odiaba ese maldito mueble. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar aquí para verlo…

La atención de todos se volcó en los intentos desesperados del líder para acabar con esa araña.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo Hidan, y empuñó su guadaña. Luego, transformó su cara en una digna de asesino psicópata -¡Prepárate para ser sacrificio de Jashin-sama!-y fue con todo a matar a la araña.

Pein se apartó rápidamente, sabiendo que el religioso podría arrancarle la cabeza fácilmente. El albino comenzó a atacar la araña, aunque no lograba darle. El bicho se escurría entre las afiladas cuchillas, mientras el arma dejaba arañazos en las paredes. El potencial espía se subió al respaldo del sofá.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte al sofá, estúpido religioso!-advirtió el tesorero de la organización, aunque llegó tarde, dado que apenas pronunció esas palabras, el inmortal ya estaba haciendo trizas el mueble. El anciano le pegó una patada a la pared. A la mierda la recompensa, acababa de llegar y ya tenía gastos de los cuáles preocuparse. ¿Es que nunca le darían un respiro?

-Me cansé-suspiró Hidan, mientras la araña se quedaba en un rincón. Se dejó caer en el destrozado sillón. Se había cansado en su misión, y encima ahora debía matar un insecto. Que Jashin-sama ayudara a sus compañeros, el se pegaría una siesta y luego iría a rezar.

-¿Qué clase de asesinos rango S son ustedes?-se quejó Konan.

-¡Hazlo tú, um!-replicó Deidara –Yo digo que hay que explotar… -pero se calló, dado que Kakuzu lo fulminó con la mirada. El mensaje era claro: No más destrozos durante un tiempo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Tobi, que acababa de aparecer. Zetsu lo puso al tanto de la situación -¡Tobi es un buen chico, y por eso sabe lo que hay que hacer!-Los otros lo miraron raro. El de la máscara sacó un envase de color azul chillón.

-¡Es un insecticida!-exclamó Pein, dado que sería su salvación contra la araña espía.

Tobi fue hasta el rincón, y roció a la araña con el producto químico. El objetivo se movió un poco, pero se quedó quieto, rociado por el insecticida.

El de máscara alzó el puño, triunfante.

-Creí que el insecticida no los mataba, sólo los atontaba un poco… -comentó Sasori.

-Funcionó porque Tobi es un buen chico-explicó el miembro más reciente de la organización.

-No es suficiente-replicó Pein-Quiero ver a ese espía completamente muerto, con sus órganos diminutos destrozados.

Itachi aplastó la araña.

-Tobi, ¡nos has salvado!-agradeció la chica. El de la máscara simplemente comenzó a hacer un baile de la victoria.

Los Akatsukis habían acabado con potenciales espías ese día. Y también destrozaron la mitad del living, pero hay que ser optimistas, ¿no?

**Extra~**

-Orochimaru-sama, ¿está seguro de que mandar una araña espía fue buena idea?-preguntó Kabuto, mientras el nombrado revolvía unos pergaminos en su laboratorio.

-¿Araña espía? Oh, no, eso era una araña normal que le pertenecía a Kidomaru-contestó el ex ninja de Konoha.

-¿Entonces porque me pidió que la dejara en la Akatsuki-cueva, si simplemente se trataba de una araña ordinaria?

-Tenía ganas de _trollearlos_ un poco.

**Fin. **

_Espero que les haya gustado ;3 Ese Orochimaru es todo un loquillo, troleando a nuestros queridos Akatsukis desde tiempos inmemoriables (?)_


End file.
